Echizen's Crossdressing Cousin
by SadisticSelf
Summary: Hiatus. As the titled implied, Ryoma has a returning relative from the States. Editing Story!
1. Enter Azu!

Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Name: Echizen Azumi/Azu (last, first)  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female (duh)  
You are a nitouryuu(Hope I spelled that right.) user like your cousin Echizen Ryoma. He always looked up to you as an older sister because you always did look out for him and help him in tennis when you were in America. Now, you are returning back to Japan where your cousin lives. You are an ex-pro tennis player that quit because of your past and just want to play for the thrill of it but also waiting for Ryoma to one day beat you. Only Ryoma and his family knows what happened. Though, you act completely fine.

* * *

**-Airport Entrance-**  
I was waiting at the entrance...for the perverted man called my uncle. "Where the hell is that old man! ." He is so going to get it." I grumbled incoherently.

* * *

**Flashback to One Hour Ago**  
"Uncle Nanjiroh, remember to pick me up at the airport today."

"Hai, hai. I won't forget. **_Snickers_.** Ah, I have to go. Ja!" I sweat-dropped and sighed. 'Good-bye America.'

"I hope he remembers..."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Seriously, I just need a ride to his stupid house and this is what I get!! ARGH!" I yelled...causing people to stare at me. I glared at them, and they quickly looked away.  
"Psh, whatever..." I called a cab at the phone booth.  
"Sumimasen, I need a cab at Tokyo Airlines Airport."(Totally made that up.)  
"Hai, ojo-san. A taxi will arrive in a few minutes." (Yes, miss.)  
"Ah, arigatou." I hanged up afterward. (Thank-you.)

* * *

**Fast Foward**

I finally made it to Ryoma's house! _Yippee!_ Yeah, right. Paying that cab was expensive! Well...not expensive at the house I'm buying. But enough of that, I knocked on door. "They seriously need to remodel..." I mumbled as I waited with my luggage bags. Seriously, a temple? Oh well. And guess who opened the door! That old man Nanjiroh called my uncle.

"UNCLE, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PICK ME UP 2 HOURS AGO!" I screamed at him and then punched him down to the ground...(eheh...violent much?) I dropped my luggage cases near his body.

"GOMENASAI, AZU-CHAN, GOMEN!! FORGIVE ME!!" 'As if I would forgive a perverted monk.' (Sorry.)

"Psh, whatever. Go carry my luggage to the spare room. AUNTIE RINKO! NANAKO-CHAN I'M BACK!"

"AH AZUMI/AZU-CHAN!" We all hugged, leaving uncle to my luggage.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY TENNIS RACKETS!" Just so happens he dropped them...as he was walking to the spare room.

"GOMENASAI!" And he hurried off. The only reason he was submitting to all this was that he feared I would expose all his _precious_ magazines to dear Aunt Rinko.

"Ah...great to be back in Japan." I stretched and yawned. "All that traveling was really tiring. I think I'll go take a nap and play tennis with Chibi-chan later. But first...I need to make a phone call. Ja." I left to my room, tired, and sat on the bed. I called my personal butler.

"Good afternoon, Azu-sama."

"Ah Kyo-san! Is the house almost done?"

"In a few more days, and the staff will be arriving until then."

"Ah, that's good. Take the rest of the week off. I'm sure you have someone _**laughs a bit**_ that you want to see. Well, call me when the house is done. Ja!"

"Very well. Bye Azu-sama."

I hanged up after he said that and thought out-loud.

"Nothing's changed...well maybe Neko-chan grew..._ (Sweat-drop_.) Or not."

I suddenly remembered Ryoma was still short. I changed into some shorts, random striped shirt, and some tennis shoes. Then, I put on my black cap with the letter A on it, like Ryoma's.

"AUNTIE, I'M GOING OUT, DON'T TELL RYOMA I'M HERE UNTIL DINNER!"

"OKAY AZUMI-CHAN! DON'T GET LOST AND HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

I left Ryoma's house and took a walk to the park, carrying my tennis bag. I lowered my hat, so no one saw my eyes. 'Auntie needs to watch Nanjiroh more...well at least its more homely than back there...sigh.'

Flashback to a couple minutes ago  
"UNCLE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING!"

"AH...NOTHING! Yeah...nothing." He hid it behind him. '-.- Glad I'm leaving in a few days.'

"One day, I'm going to burn your stash you hid from Auntie behind the bookshelf, Uncle." I said nonchalantly.

"HEY! HOW DID Y- ehehe..nevermind. Just go have fun!" He smiled nervously and left quickly.  
End of Flashback

So, I walked up the stairs, and it just so happens that there is a tennis court. But, they had ALOT of guys who were dead tired.  
"HEY LET ME GO!"

"You made a deal. You would go out with Ore-sama if we beat everyone." 'Ore-sama? What a cocky bastard.'

"Ne, let go of the girl." She was pretty short to me with brown(right?) hair neck-length? and heart hairclips.

"Oh? And who is this talking to Ore-sama?" He let go of the girl and did a stupid pose that screamed 'Look at my beautiful self.' The girl quickly went over to my side.

"Someone just walking by." I replied with my racket in my hand holding it on my shoulder.

"Arn. Then let's play a match, but this is for dou-"

"Girl, you can play doubles right? Then let's have a match." She nodded and went to get her racket on the nearby bench.

"Ano...are you sure you want to do this?" She nervously asked, not knowing if we would win or not.

"Betsuni. But I'm sure it'll be fun."

"My name is Tachibana An."

"Azu." I smiled at her. She blushed. 'Eh, what she don't know won't kill her.' We got on the court. We were up against a big, dark skinned, muscle guy and whoever that wanna-be was.

"One-set match Atobe pair vs. Ann-pair. Azu to serve."

"Atobe huh? This will be interesting." I smirked and said to Ann.

"Nande?" She looked at me confused. (Why?)

"I'll crush him."

**-45 minutes later-**

"Game and match to An-pair. 6 games to 4."

"Ah, good job An." I smiled at her . She blushed but nodded. Relief was her expression.

"Ore-sama wishes to know your name of who beat us." He placed his right hand on his chin, listening.

"None of your business. Ja." I walked away hearing him shout but eventually left.

I spotted my cousin soon after, but thankfully he couldn't recognize me. I walked passed him, hat tilted down with my tennis bag heading the opposite way. Just as we walked by each other, time felt as though it stopped still for him, causing him to stop walking.  
"Echizen, what's wrong?" One of his sempais questioned.  
He looked down, words unexplainable but the feeling was there.

* * *

**Ryoma's Pov**  
'Nande yo...it feels like Azu-nee-chan, but I don't see her.' I quickly looked behind me. He looks...familiar. My head must be playing tricks on me. 'She couldn't be here. She's still in the States as a starting pro.' I still couldn't get rid of this ominous feeling. "Gomen, Sempai-taichi. I have to get home...I have something important to do." I ran back as fast as I could to my house.

* * *

**Back to you**

'Seems like he is suspicious.' I walked, smirking as he passed by me again. Then, he was out of sight at that last corner. As I rounded the corner, I saw him panting at the door and rushed inside. He almost tripped over Karupin.  
"KAA-SAN!! IS AZU-NEE-CHAN HERE?" I chuckled. 'Smart cousin'  
"Iie Ryoma. But it's almost dinner time. You will have a surprise." I heard Auntie say. I sorta grinned. 'Family...but where was mine? Dead...' I walked up to the door, knocked. Ryoma opened the door.  
"...You're that guy at the tennis courts. Anata wa omai wa?" (Who are you?)  
"Saa...who knows?" I smirked at him, tilting my hat up a bit so he could see my eyes, exactly like his. He stared...flabbergasted, and the first thing that happens was...he hugged me tightly...more like jumped on me, but you get the point. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! You're back! I missed you." He whispered, holding me tight. (OOC moment)  
"Ah. I missed you too Neko-kun. But let go and let me in." I said back. His family was at the door smiling. He looked behind him and pointed, "You all knew and didn't tell me."  
"Neko-kun, I told them not to tell. Gomen." He retorted a whatever.  
"Saa, I'll make dinner now. Oh, and I enrolled into your school, Neko-kun. 3rd year." I grinned at him, truly. He smiled back. 'Ah, my family.'


	2. Seigaku & Fans

**-First Day at Seigaku-**  
"Well then, Azu-kun, we'll be sure to keep everything under control."  
"Ah, pleasure to make this compromise. It'll only last for today." I bowed and left the office.  
I walked around class. Ryoma left early for practice, but I don't blame him. He doesn't exactly like my practice either, but he rather go with the school's...for now. I smirked exploring; it was almost lunch.  
"Ano...are you new here?" A small girl with long braids asked.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for the tennis courts." I tightened my grip on tennis bag.  
"Y-you can come with m-me if you like. I-I'm going t-there too."  
"Ah, arigatou." I followed her to the courts. 'Oh...fine courts.' I spotted Echizen playing against a tall spiky hair guy, purple eyes, and impressive smash. I smirked.

* * *

**-Flashback to this morning-**

"Ne, Itouto. Don't tell anyone I'm a girl or your cousin yet." I looked at him, blankly from across the kitchen table.  
"Wakata, Nee-chan." He left early, seemingly hurried. 'Probably doesn't want to join me in my practice.' I continued eating breakfast grinning.  
**  
-End-**

* * *

"Ah, what a pity match." I said loudly for him.  
"Che."  
"Heh, I could beat you shorty." Ryoma glared at me, I shrugged and leaned on the fence. The match ended with Ryoma as the victor.  
I walked to Ryoma and said, "Ne, let's have a match." He smirked and got into position.  
"Ano, is that a good choice...er.."  
"Azu."  
"Azu-kun, Ryoma-kun..is really good."  
"He can't beat me in a long shot. It's only for fun." I gave her a smile. She blushed and looked away. 'Heh...I need to lower my charm.' I looked back at Ryoma. 'Looks a bit stronger than last time.'

Just when I was about to serve..

"Stop. I did not authorized this match."

I looked over and saw a stoic face guy with an old lady who I called Obaa-chan. I frowned and said, "Next time kid." He pulled his hat down. I packed my stuff and walked to her.  
"OBAA-CHAN, you should have let me play." I told her whispering. I dragged her away from everyone.  
"Well, I can't have you Azumi beat our newest addition to the team already." She whispered back.  
"Well, it's my cousin. I mean c'mon! just a little match won't hurt."  
"Don't get me started the last time I saw you on a 'little match' of yours." She glared at me, smirking.  
"Hai, hai." I gave in; it was hopeless.

* * *

**-The group-**  
All the fans/tennis players stood together watching someone new having a talk with their coach/sensei.  
"Yo, Echizen. Who's that talking to Ryuzaki-sensei?"  
"Don't know." Ryoma pulled his hat down.  
"T-toma-chan, don't go up to them."  
"No way Sakuno! No one challenges MY Ryoma-sama and gets away with it!" Tomo-chan dragged Sakuno with her to the little conversating people.

* * *

**-Back to you-**  
"Fine, but I'm still joining the team as a-"  
"HEY YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CHALLENGING MY RYOMA-SAMA!" She poked my arm. Ryuzaki and I stood up, confused at her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'M OSAKADA(right?) TOMOKA! But you can call me Tomo-chan. And this is Ryuzaki Sakuno!" She points at the timid girl.  
"Ah, you're that girl who showed me to the courts. Arigatou again, Sakuno-chan." I ignored the other girl. 'Boy she's annoying.' Since I ignored her, Tomoka was furious.  
"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME! AS PRESIDENT OF THE RYOMA FAN CLUB, I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO MY RYOMA-SAMA!"  
"Hm..." I smirked. "Who's stopping me?"  
"GRRR.." She grew an anime vein.  
"A mean face isn't cute at all, Osakada-chan."  
Somehow, she let it slide and re-thought her approach. Just when she was going to talk, I turned to the coach.  
"Obaa-chan, I'll see you after-school." I walked away, tennis bag and all.

* * *

**-Group-**  
"H-how dare he leave!" Tomo-chan shouted, pointing at the figure walking, getting smaller from view.  
"T-Tomo-chan, calm down." Sakuno said to her friend while wringing her hands together.  
"Grrr...he won't get away with this!" Tomoka punched her fist in the air as though she was going to do justice.  
Ryuzaki smirked, hands of hips and thought, 'This year will be full of rivals and challenges.'  
"All right, class will be starting soon."  
Everyone left, thinking 'who is that guy?' except for one, who smirked under his cap.

* * *

**-Back to you-**  
"Hello, my name is Echizen, Azu. Pleasure to meet you all." I said in my melancholy voice, and I bowed.  
"Ah, any questions for Azu-kun?" My new sensei asked.  
A girl raised her hand up. "Are you related to Echizen, Ryoma?"  
I gave her a confused look. "..No?"  
She sighed back disappointingly. Another person asked a question. "Do you play tennis?"  
I gave him a smirk, "Hai."  
The girls whispered excitedly. I turned to my sensei, "Where is my seat at?"  
"Ah, Azu-kun, you can sit next to...Tezuka-kun. Please raise your hand, Tezuka-kun." I saw a boy raise his hand. It was that same guy at the courts. 'Boy, this will be fun.'

* * *

**-Lunch-**  
'Yosh! Lunch break...' I walked into the cafeteria, trying to find a seat...but, boy, there were ALOT of girls waving their hands at me. 'Damn...'  
"Azu-kun! Over here!" I looked and saw that Mo-something with my cousin following him to a table. I nodded and headed over.  
The girls thought 'How cool...he's walking so...gracefully.' They let out a deep sigh.  
(Fan girls are scary)  
"Etto..." (Um...)  
"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. Call me Momo-chan-sempai." He smiled widely before plunging into his lunch.  
"Hi Momo-kouhai." He looked at me, wide-eyed.  
"You're older!?  
"Hai, a year older." I sorta grinned. Then more guys came, apparently all the tennis regulars. Momo-chan introduced everyone.  
"Pleasure to meet your acquaintances. I'm Echizen Azu."  
"Are you Ochibi's cousin!? Nya!" Eiji asked.  
"Hm...who knows?" I replied mysteriously.  
"Saa, what grade are you in?"  
"3rd year, Fuji-kun." He smiled even wider. 'Boy, he sure smiles a lot. Wait...was that an evil smile?'  
"Well, you guys...I'm going to find a much...less crowded place to eat. Ja." I left with my lunch hurriedly. They, however, did not see the ever-growing mob of girls heading our way.

* * *

**-Group-**  
"Let's follow him, Nya!" Eiji excitedly said. Everyone agreed, and Ryoma was dragged to come despite his protests.

* * *

**-B2U-**  
'Hm...' I walked aimlessly in the halls.

"KYA! THERE HE IS!" "AZU-KUN!" "AZU-KUN, MATTE!"

I heard several girls shout. I turned around, 'HOLY DAMN' and I bolted away. 'What!, fans already? This is just like America. Only worse!'

"MATTE AZU-KUN!" (Wait)

I took a sharp turn left then left and a right and ran upstairs. I saw a door at top and went up there. 'Ah, how pleasant the roof.' I heard some footsteps, so I climbed the top of the building and laid down. I was above the door, and it opened. Some girls looked around.

"Aw...we lost him, he might be at the tennis courts!" They all left.

"Phew..."

I got down, went near the fence, and sat down. I rested my right arm on my right knee, that was bent up. I grabbed my bento box out from my bag and started eating. 'Peace at last...a good view too.'

* * *

**-The Tennis Group-**  
"WOW, Nya! Look at those girls chasing after Azu-chan!!" Eiji said to the group.  
"Saa, looks like he really wanted to find a quiet place."  
"I hope Azu-kun is alright." Oishi said, very motherly.  
"Good data..." Everyone but Inui sweat-dropped.  
"He probably went to the roof." Ryoma said, tilting his hat down.  
"Nya! But those girls just checked and said he wasn't there."  
Ryoma smirked.  
"Saa, let's check again then." Fuji smiled at Ryoma for the suggestion.  
They all walked upstairs, leading to the roof. When Momo opened the door, there was Azu eating his lunch.  
"Ara? What are you guys doing here?" Azu asked, confused.

* * *

**-B2U-**  
"Well, we thought we could save you from those fan-girls" Momo-chan said, scratching the back of his head as everyone crowded me.  
"Hm...crazy girls really. I had to climb up there, so they couldn't see me." I pointed at top of the door.  
"NYA! That's high!" Eiji shouted. It was a foot above the door.  
"Are you okay, Azu-kun?" Oishi said worriedly with wide eyes.  
"Pssshhhuuuuu."  
"I'm good."  
"Saa, you play tennis, Echizen-san?" Fuji opened his eyes. 'Pretty cool eyes.'  
"Yeah." I looked directly at him, neither of us turned down the contest until...  
"W-w-well lunch is a-almost over. N-nya! L-let's go t-to the c-courts." Eiji stuttered out.  
"Sure."  
We all walked downstairs and continued to the courts.  
"Ah good, no fan-girls... they're scary." I shivered.  
"Saa, seems you attracted a lot. Look over there." Fuji pointed at the ever-approaching stampede.  
"Ah, damn. Run!" Everyone ran quickly for the heck of it. We managed to lose them at the fountain.  
"Guess no game today." I said uncaring.  
"Nya. Are you joining the tennis club?" Eiji asked, hugging Ryoma.  
"Yeah. I have to turn in the form...crap..right now. Ja." I said, walking/running to the office.

* * *

**-Fuji Pov-**  
'Hm...he seems interesting.'  
"Saa, we could play a bit."  
"NYA! Oishi, Oishi! Let's play!" "Hai, hai Eiji."  
"Echizen! Let's play!!" "Hai, Momo-sempai."  
While those 4 played, I stood there, grinning and thinking about my plan.  
Inui wrote data on the matches.

* * *

**-B2U-**  
"I MADE IT!" I slammed open her door and panted in her office as I walked to her desk.  
"Those girls are like rabid dogs!" Ryuzaki merely chuckled.  
"So, you're really going through this?" She inquired.  
"Hai, I told you before 4th period started." I handed her the completed form. She sighed.  
"I really did hope that you would change your mind."  
"With no disrespect," I stood near the window, looking seriously outside, "what happened then will always be there." I said, emotionlessly. Just when she was about to speak, the real unemotional guy walked in.  
"Tezuka, I've been expecting you."  
"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei."  
"I found you a new teammate." She pointed at me. Tezuka switched his serious gaze on me from the coach.  
"You can test me after-school. Ja, Obaa-chan. Tezuka." I left, feeling completely hostile.  
"Azu-kun..." The fan girls started to say but stopped and looked worried.  
"He looks mad, Nami-chan."  
"L-let's go. We'll see him later."

* * *

**-After-school-**  
'ARGH! She will never let me live it down. Damn Obaa-chan... but she knows best. It's hard to let go though.' I slammed my fist on the desk. 'I should get going.' I walked out quietly, an intense gaze and air of pressure around me. Everyone backed away and whispered quietly among themselves. I walked towards the courts and set my things down on the bench. I took out my racket that I used in my last tournament before I quit. My last present from my parents. It was all black with a strip of silver in the center, and the handle was all black with black grip tape. I tested the strings; it was re-strung the day before. I got up and went to an empty court, waiting for the captain. I bounced the ball on the wall, bored, in the same spot.

* * *

**-Ryuzaki-sensei pov-**  
I stared out the window, seeing Azumi warming up. I just explained to Tezuka of Azu's position. He seemingly knew Azu was a girl already. It seems they had already met.  
"Well, Tezuka, don't leave Azu-chan waiting."  
"Hai, excuse me then, Sensei." He left. 'Good luck team.' Was my last thought.


	3. The MatchNot

**-The courts-**

'Well, at least he came.' I stopped warming up, catching the ball by my racket, and walked on the court to face Tezuka.  
"Hn. Let's play a good short match." I smirked with my statement. All he did was raise his eyebrow at me. '-.- Bastard...'  
"Let's play a game with no regrets." was all he said.  
Thus the game began as Oishi was the referee.

-Fast Forward- (Seriously, I'll write the next match next time.)

* * *

**Regulars' view**

'I can't believe...Azu-sempai beat Tezuka-buchou...' They stood at the fence, shocked. Even the loud-mouth and F3(Freshmen 3) were as silent as Sakuno.  
"NYA! AZU-CHAN BEAT BUCHOU. SUGOI NE!" Eiji jumped excitedly up and down.  
"Pshuuuu, he's pretty good." Kaidoh hissed pleased at the final outcome.  
"Haha, Mamushi. Better than you!" Momoshiro taunted his rival.  
"Who you calling mamushi, baka!" He hissed angrily at the dufus.  
"WHY YO-" Momoshiro getting short tempered at being called an idiot.  
"Urasai." A lone, calm call was heard.

* * *

**-Tezuka's Pov-**  
'She...is a worthy opponent.' I looked at her; she looked different from when I last saw her. '_Hm..._'

* * *

**-B2U-**

"Urasai." I said. I got tired of hearing those two argue about nonsense, even if it was just my first day. I **managed** to beat Tezuka. 'He needs to stop those drop volleys for a good while.' I looked back at their Captain, blankly.  
"Good game." I stuck my hand out for a shake.  
"Hn. Good game. Welcome to Seigaku, Echizen-san." We shook hands and got off court. I narrowed my eyes on his shoulder, and then smirked at Ryoma. He was glaring at me.  
"Oi, let's go home, Ryoma!" I called out to him.  
"NANI?? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO HOME WITH RYOMA-SAMA?" Loud-mouth shouted.  
"Oops?" I cheekily said and gave a small grin at the group, who were looking at me, eye-bulging sort of.  
"Alright, I **am** Ryoma's cousin. Heh, let's go home Ryo-kun. I'm cooking tonight." He lowered his hat and nodded.  
We walked side by side silently after leaving campus. 'He's going to say something. I can _feel_ it.' I looked at Ryoma from the corner of my eye.  
"Nee-chan. How did you do it? I..." He stopped in mid-sentenced. I sighed and smiled at him truly. I slowly pet his head affectionately. He had an annoyed look on his face, but I think he enjoyed the attention.  
"You learn things as you grow. One day, you'll beat me after you defeat Tezuka-san first."  
"Neeeee-chaaaan..." He sighed and tried to make me look at him with those cat-like eyes.  
"Oh, don't try."  
"Hai."  
We finally made it, and Ryoma left to his room. I walked to the kitchen, kicking out my aunt.  
"OOIIII! AZU-CHAN!"  
"QUIT COMPLAINING WOMAN! I'M COOKING TONIGHT!"  
She miserably left dinner to me but smiled. 'She loves my food; she just won't ever admit it! One day, she will!'

* * *

**-Ryoma's Pov-**

'Nee-chan defeated Buchou so easily. (Or so the team and he thinks.) I will have to train harder to catch up and defeat her!' I yawned and started to finish my homework.  
"RYOMA! DINNER. NOW." I glanced at the clock, and it was dinner time. I ran out quickly. 'Nee-chan's cooking is the best. I love her style of cooking Niipan food.'

* * *

**-B2U-**

After dinner, I left for the court uncle made, apparently he was bored and it seemed to be where he trained his son at. I grabbed the racket and ball on the ground and had a rally with the wall.

"Oi, playing by yourself isn't much practice. Have a match with me, Azu-chaaaaan." He whined and smirked arrogantly.I looked at him bored.

"Old man, I defeated you 2 years ago." I smugly answered. He frown for a second or two and then cheekily grinned.

"Just a game."

"Hai, hai." 'I might as well play.'

I started the game with my improved Twist serve. It hit the ground spinning, and had a delayed bounced that even Nanjirou almost missed. But he was, after-all, Ryoma's dad and caught on fast.

"Ah, cha-cha. Good serve but not good enough!"

He smacked that ball straight at me. I side-stepped, and we were rallying. It was a game of getting the first point to win. I tried my secret move. 'Flaming kick!' It soared to uncle as though it was on fire, gaining more speed and strength within seconds. BAM! It left a big mark on the ground as though it was a bomb. Uncle tried to hit, but it only made a hole in his racket.  
"Awwwww Azu-chaaaan. You broke my racket with your new move. T.T!"  
"I win. You owe me sushi for tomorrow."

He pouted but nodded while grinning. 'She has grown so well; her parents would be so proud!' I stared at him quizzically but shrugged. I left the court in his daze. As I entered the house, he shouted, "AZU-CHAAAAAN. MATTE-O!"  
I went back in to take a nice hot shower, then said good night to the family.  
"Oyasuminasai, minna-san!"  
"Oyasuminasai, Azu/Azumi-chan"  
"Night kiddo."  
"Night Nee-chan."  
We walked to our bedrooms and separated to our rooms. I looked at my completed homework I had done that free period. I climbed into bed, waiting for the next morning as being a new regular/member of the boy's tennis team.


	4. Inui's Super Deluxe Drink

**-Morning-**  
"Yaaaaaawwwnnnn... What a dream!" I got out of bed, showered and did my daily things in RYOMA'S BATHROOM. _HAR HAR I kicked him out just as he was about to brush his teeth. _:D "NEE-CHAAAN, GET OUT!!" "Hm. Nah."  
**  
-20 minutes laters-**

"ALL yours kiddo." I patted his head as he gave me an annoyed look but went in to get ready for school.  
I walked down to the kitchen, spying an empty counter.  
"UNCLE, WHERE'S MY SUSHI FOR LUNCH?"  
"In the fridge **_yawn_** with Ryoma's."  
"Arigatou!"  
Ryoma walked in as I set some breakfast on the table. Apparently, Aunt had gotten in before me which was pretty early.  
"Nee-chan, you know I hate western food..." He mumbled at me.  
"Oh just eat it and Inui said to drink 3 bottles of milk."  
"Hai." He grumbled quietly but nonetheless ate.  
I grabbed my bags and left out the door 5 minutes before Ryoma was done.

"MATTE AZU!"

I stopped and turned my head to look at him.

"Haiyaku (is that wrong spelling?) Ryoma. I hear if you're late for morning practice, it's 20 or 100 laps."  
"ECHIZEN, MATTE. Oh hi, Azu-sempai."  
Momo came by riding on his bike, apparently they went to school together.  
"Ohayo, Momoshiro."  
"Call me Momo-chan." He gave a goofy grin. I stared at him blankly.

"Iie." He frowned but turned to Ryoma to talk about what happened after yesterday's practice.

As they were talking, I was already 50 feet ahead of them.

"AZU, WAIT UP!!" They shouted and ran to catch up.

I left to the changing room and walked to the stalls to change. After changing, I grabbed my latest racket. Ryoma and Momoshiro walked in.  
"You're late." They groaned.  
"Buchou gave us 20 laps around the courts."  
"You deserved it," I smirked. They mumbled about me being an unfair sempai/cousin. I walked out and to the courts.  
"NYA! AZU-CHAN, COME JOIN ME FOR PRACTICE!!"  
"Hai, hai. Ohayo Fuji-kun."  
"Ohayo, Echizen-san." I looked at him and he stared back. Our staring contest was again broken off.  
'He's either onto my true identity or thinking about taking that nature picture for photography class we have.'  
**_'Saa... I wonder what kind of scenery I should take today for Photography class. Hm...'_**  
"Regulars. Gather up!" I walked to Ryuzaki-sensei and stood by her side.  
"We have a new regular joining our team. Welcome Echizen Azu-kun."  
They all said their greetings and congrats.  
"Now, 20 laps around the court. Last person to finish will-"  
"-Will drink my new Inui Super Deluxe Juice 4.0 version." Inui finished for Tezuka, his glasses had an eerie glare. Everyone but me shivered.  
"NYA! IT'S THAT HORRIBLE DRINK. I WON'T EVER DRINK THAT!"  
"Pshuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."  
"I can't drink that, I can't."  
"Mada mada da ne."  
"Saa, I wonder how it tastes this time, Inui-san."  
Everyone, except Tezuka, Inui, and me, looked at Fuji as if he had another head.  
I stared questionably. "What's wrong with that juice? It's all vegetables and fruits..."  
"NYA! DON'T DRINK IT!!" Eiji interrupted.  
I shrugged and everyone (regulars and non-regulars) went to the line.  
"You may begin!" Inui said as he clicked the timer.  
Everyone blasted off. O.O 'Is it that bad?' I ran off, catching up to Fuji.  
"Fuji-san, why's everyone afraid of the drink?"  
"Saa, it's good." He gave a sadistic smile. 'Ooh, I like this.'  
"Eheheh..." I looked at Ryoma evilly.  
"A-Azu..."  
"Echizen, what's wrong?"  
"Look at Azu." They all turned to me and only saw my blank face. 'Try harder than that kiddo.' I sneaked a smirked at Ryoma, and he widened his eyes. He then ran off faster leaving Momoshiro.  
"OI ECHIZEN! What's wrong with him?"  
"Ehehe...saatte...prepare to lose mina-san."  
"Huh?"  
They all looked at me but only seen my dust flying.  
"WHAAA!?"  
They all looked ahead and saw me grab Ryoma and flung him onto my back taking off faster.  
'AH I DON'T WANT TO DRINK THAT JUICE!'  
'I can't drink that, I can't.'  
'Pshuuu, I must catch up!'  
'I will not allow this to happen,' he thought as he glared at Azu.  
**  
-20 minutes later-**

Everyone panted but me, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji. "NYA! WE MADE IT AT THE SAME TIME!" Tezuka somehow kept pace with me but unfortunately not everyone else. Non-regulars already suffered the outcome.  
"Thank you for your service. Enjoy!"  
"I-I-Inui, I d-don't have t-t-o dr-drink that r-right?" Inui got into Eiji's face and smiled evilly.  
"Here and enjoy!" Eiji drank the juice first. silence for about 10 seconds.  
"NYAAAAA, MIZU, MIZU!!" He ran off to the fountain but never made it. Out-cold. Everyone else stiffen and had the same outcome but Fuji.  
"Oh! This is really delicious. I recommend it." He smiled.  
"Is it really good?"  
"Saa, why don't you try it Azu-san?"  
"Hmm...and who gave u permission to call me by my first name?" He smiled innocently.

"Azu, don't." I turned to Ryoma.  
"Why not?"

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm thirsty anyways."  
By this time, everyone had recovered and stared wide-eyed as I took the cup from Inui. 'H-HE'S CRAZY!' they all thought.  
Fuji stared patiently, waiting for the next victim.  
I put the cup and took a sip then chugged it all down.

Silent and still.

"D-d-daijoubu-ka, Azu-kun?"  
"Oh, gomen. Just wondering about what kind of ingredients he put in. Hm, a bit of lettuce, tomato juice, celery, strawberries, blueberries, paprica, avacado, and a pinch of salt." Inui stared at me surprised.  
"H-how did you know?"  
"Hm...I made some of this before. Though, this flavor is a bit altered...oh well! It's highly good for the body, though, I recommend sugar, not salt."  
"Interesting data..." He scribbled furiously in his notebook. I sweat-dropped at his antics.  
**  
-After practice and the juice incident-**

"Ah, I hate going to class. Ne, Tezuka."  
"Hn." He took a glance at me.  
"How long will the charade go on until you finally say you know me?" I took a good look at his face. Stoic as ever.  
"Not now."  
"Alright. But soon, right?"  
"Hn."

We walked into class, and I stumbled upon...

CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Tournament Matches Soon

**-In class-**

I stumbled upon...

A HORDE OF FAN-GIRLS! How do I describe this? Hm...heart-eyes, drool, blushing, squeals, and, ah yes, the many screams of 'AZU-KUN/SAMA!" Boy, I backed away and bumped into Tezuka. He looked down on me...'He's damn tall.' Well, he pushed me off and walked to his desk... leaving me with those insane girls about to strangle me to their pits called **The Love Pit of Doom**. Lame, I know but what other way can you describe it? I had to think fast. 'A window, desk, chair, board, teacher, boys, chair...TEACHER!!'  
I practically hid behind my teacher. She's a nice teacher. Looking over her shoulder, I saw the girls sitting in their desks staring at me after they saw Sensei's glare.  
"Now, Azu-san. I think you can get to your desk. Mina-san, please behave yourself! _Or it's detention for a month._"  
"Arigatou Sensei." I flashed her a charming smile, making her a bit flustered or whatever. The girls sighed, dreamily. I didn't see, since I was walking away to my desk. Behind Tezuka. '_He left me with those rabid dogs!_'  
**-After HELL/Classes. Onward to After-school!-**  
"Everyone. Gather up! This weekend is the first matches in the Kanto Tournament. I want you to practice hard for the remaining week, but be careful not to injure yourself!" Ryuuzaki encouragingly said.  
"HAI!"  
'Kanto...Tournament?'  
"Regulars, practice in Court A & B. Sophomores, Court C & D. Freshmen, prepare to retrieve the balls. Iko!"  
"HAI!"

* * *

**-Ryoma Pov-**

"KIDDO!! Play a practice match with me!" She inwardly smiled at me.  
"Iie." I had a smirk on.  
"Nande?" She questioned me all the while poking my head. (Why?)  
"...Che...mada mada da ne." I was annoyed at the poking.  
"Baka. Mada mada ssune. Not me." She teased me towards no end. (Idiot, you are still not there yet.)  
"...Hai." _I am not going to let this slide by, Nee-chan._  
"YOSH!" '_He fell for it_.'  
'Nee-chan is too...-'  
"Quit dreaming kiddo. MATCH. NOW." She smiled widely...no...evilly.  
"Hn. Rough or smooth?"  
"Smooth." I spun my racket. Well, what do you know? Rough.  
"Rough. Too bad, Azu."  
"Keh, good luck in this match. I'll show you my new twist serve."  
'New serve?' I thought.  
I tilted my hat down and stared at her.  
"Mada mada da ne."  
"Oh, put a sock in it." She smirked. I glared at Azu as she kept staring me down.  
"Well! EIJI-KUN BE OUR REF!"  
"NYAH. OKAY!" We walked onto the court.  
"One set match. Echizen vs. Echizen. Ochibi to serve!"  
I got ready to serve and did my Twist serve. Just as the ball bounced toward her face, she leaned back and smack it back at me. I ran to the left and tried to return it. It had a lot of power in it. "Hyah!" I managed to return it to the corner. She didn't even run, instead she pivoted! 'Tezuka zone!?' The ball curved to her just like Buchou!  
"0-15."

Again, I tried to use my Twist serve. It just wouldn't work. There! A lob. _A chance._ I smashed it on the left court. _Uso! One of Fuji-sempai's Triple Counters!_ The ball fell behind me on the line and rolled away. "Too bad Kiddo. I know all of your plays. Let's see if you will overcome this." I glared at her, sweating a bit.

* * *

**-B2U-**  
'_Kiddo. This is the only way you will grow._'  
"0-30."  
He served a regular one. I returned it right at his racket. I inwardly smirked. Just as he made contact, the ball lost all power and fell onto his court. Dead. "Dead Return Ace." He stared at the ball and looked up at me.  
"Mada mada da ne, Ryo-chan."  
"Nyah. 0-45." Eiji excitedly watched the match between 2 siblings.

* * *

**-Momoshiro Pov-**  
_Uso. The same ace he used on Buchou. I can't compete with that, I just can't. C'mon Echizen._ (No way.)  
"I forfeit." O.O!  
"ECHIZEN! WHAT YOU MEAN YOU FORFEIT!?" He pulled down his hat and walked away from the court. I looked at Azu. He looked mad and then turned his head me. A harsh glare. I squeaked a bit and ran off after Ryoma. _Why did Echizen just leave that match?_

* * *

**-Fuji Pov-**  
_Saa, this is very unexpected._ I turned to look at Buchou and he seemed to be thinking deeply. He turned around and left. I stared back at Azu, eyes opened. _A person to look out for._ I left to practice with Taka-san.

* * *

**-Eiji Pov-**  
"NYAH! Why did Ochibi leave? Oishi!! What's wrong with Ochibi-chan?" I ask Oishi with my chesire? cat look.  
"I-I don't know Eiji." I pouted and smiled, cheekily.  
"Nyah! It'll be okay! Let's practice."  
"Hai." It was a weak reply.  
"Daijoubu-ka, Oishi?"  
"Ah..." Though, Oishi looked worried.

* * *

**-B2U-**  
'_Stupid Ryo-kun. Didn't even get to show him my new serve. He didn't bring out his potential._' I glared at his back and left to the empty changing room. I changed and swung my tennis bag onto my back, leaving the practice early.  
"Where are you going? Practice is not over."  
"Maa, I need to practice elsewhere."  
"Practice with me then." I turned around and looked at Tezuka. Stoic as ever.  
"Iie. You're better off healing. Not swinging."  
He set his eyes on mine. A staring contest. I have been getting those lately. I gave a curt nod and wave, then I walked away.  
"You will owe me 30 laps tomorrow morning."  
"Hai, Buchou."

* * *

**-Momo Pov-**  
_O.O BUCHOU let Azu off early!_  
"Eiji-sempai, Eiji-sempai! Buchou let Azu-sempai off early."  
"Nyah. What a lucky guy."  
"Hm...we should follow him!"  
"Nyah! That's a great plan. Iko!"  
Eiji and I dragged Ryoma to follow Azu-sempai.  
"Why am I going along with this!?"  
"Shhh, Echizen. Don't let him hear you."  
"Mada mada da ne, sempai-taichi." I looked at Echizen; he seemed 'a bit' interested although regretting something. We stalked off a few feet behind.

**What will happen next? Hm...5 R&R FOR THE NEXT**


End file.
